Deberias estar conmigo
by Princess Emi Kitty
Summary: Songfic Link x Zelda inspirado en una canción de Taylor Swift "You Belong With Me" - Ella, una chica enamorada de su mejor amigo... ¿Triunfara el amor?
1. Song fic

Este One-shot está inspirado en la canción "You belong with me" de Taylor Swift.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Ambos eran vecinos, y la ventana que pertenecía a sus habitaciones, estaban juntas. La muchacha de cabello castaño y gafas miraba que, su enamorado, Link Avalon hablaba por su celular, parecía que estaba algo enojado hablando con su novia Ilia.

_**You're on the phone, with your girlfriend**___

_**She's upset**_

_**She's going off about**_

_**Something that you said**_

_**She doesn't get your humor**_

_**Like I do.**_

La muchacha quería hacer como si no estuviera ahí, estudiando o escuchando música clásica, pero la verdad es que le preocupaba que todo estuviera saliendo mal con Link e Ilia. A pesar de que en el fondo le dolía, le preocupaba, porque han sido amigos desde que tenían 10 años y de seguro, lo conocía mejor que esa chica. No se podía concentrar, solo por pensar en Link.

Zelda: (Pensando) _Espero que todo salga bien…_

_**I'm in my room**_

_**It's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music**_

_**She doesn't like**_

_**She'll never know your story**_

_**Like i do**_

El muchacho colgó y vio que la muchacha de gafas estaba ahí, soltó una pequeña risa al ver que ella estaba sonrojada y lo miraba intensamente.

Link: (Pensando) _Por Nayru, sí que es hermosa…_

La muchacha saco un cuaderno y un marcador, y comenzó a escribir con letras grandes en el papel. Entonces se lo mostro al chico, que decía: "¿_ESTAS BIEN_?". El rubio al leerlo saco un cuaderno y un marcador, e hizo lo mismo, pero escribió: "_CANSADO DE DRAMA_". La chica lo leyó y de nuevo escribió en el cuaderno: "_LO SIENTO_". Link hizo una mueca de desilusión. Zelda para subirle el ánimo, escribió algo de nuevo, y miro por la ventana, pero Link había cerrado las cortinas, dejándola con un mensaje que decía "_TE AMO_".

Zelda: ¿A quién voy a engañar? Nunca se fijaría en mí… Ella esta tan a la moda, es la líder de las animadoras y yo… Solo soy una lenta que solo está en las gradas… Tendré que dejar de hacerme ilusiones…

_**But she wears short skirts**_

_**I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain**_

_**And I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day**_

_**When you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for**_

_**Has been here the whole time**_

La muchacha se miro al espejo, viendo su ropa: una camiseta holgada de color blanco, jeans azules y tenis de lona. ¿Cómo Link iba a fijarse en ella? Ilia usaba blusas ajustadas, mini faldas y botines. Y lo mejor, ella no usaba unos enormes lentes. La muchacha busco en su closet algo que le gustara a Link, nada de éxito. Pero comenzó a modelar con su ropa. Link se asomo por el borde de su ventana y la vio, como si estuviera en una pasarela.

Link: (Riendo) Es como una niña… Aunque… debo admitir que se ve tan linda… (Mira su cuaderno) No, no puedo mostrarle esto…

La chica guardo la ropa y de nuevo miro a la ventana… había apagado la luz… eso la desilusiono…

Zelda: Deberías estar conmigo, Link… yo te haría muy feliz…

_**If you could see**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me.**_

Al día siguiente, Zelda estaba sentada en la banca que estaba frente de ambas casas, para esperar el autobús que la llevaría a la escuela.

Link: Buenos días, Zelda.

Zelda: ¡Link! Buenos días…

Link: (Se sienta) ¿Te importa que me siente aquí?

Zelda: Si, digo, no, digo… Claro, siéntate…

El chico se sentó al lado de Zelda y hablaron. La muchacha estaba muy feliz, ese era un bonito momento, por culpa de Ilia no hablaban como antes, pero ahora podía hablar con tranquilidad. El muchacho sonrió para Zelda y acomodo un mechón que tenia sobre su cara.

_**Walking the streets**_

_**With you and your worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking**_

_**This is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on a park bench**_

_**Thinking to myself**_

_**Hey, isn't this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile**_

_**That could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in awhile**_

_**Since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine**_

_**I know you better than that**_

_**Hey watch doing with a girl like that?**_

El oji-azul quedo mirándola, hasta que una bocina interrumpió el momento.

Ilia: ¡Hola, mi amor!

Link: ¡Hola, Ilia! Bueno, Zelda, te veo en la escuela. ¡Adiós!

Zelda: Si… adiós…

El rubio se subió al auto rojo y besaba a la chica, y luego se abrazaron, pero Ilia miro a Zelda con una mirada malvada, como queriendo decir: "¿Envidia, Harkinian?" y se fueron, dejando a Zelda con ganas de llorar.

Zelda: De nuevo esta muy guapa… ¿En que pienso? (Triste)

_**She wears high heels**_

_**I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain**_

_**I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day**_

_**When you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for**_

_**Has been here the whole time**_

Esa noche, tenían un partido de futbol. Zelda estaba vestida con un traje de banda azul y en sus manos había un clarinete, y veía a las animadoras. Y a Ilia, claro. Pero lo que le importaba, es mirar a Link, quien estaba jugando con sangre y sudor.

Zelda: ¡ANIMO, LINK!

Ilia miro como la chica gritaba, y sintió cierto enojo. Miro hacia la cancha y vio que Link se quedo parado por unos segundos y saludo a Zelda.

Ilia: Esto no se quedara así… ¡VAMOS, MUCHACHAS! ¡MAS ANIMO!

Al final, el equipo de la secundaria Hyrule gano. Link vio que Ilia coqueteaba con otro chico, y esto le provoco algo de enojo.

Link: ¡Ilia! ¿Qué significa esto?

Ilia: ¿Perdón? Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer…

Otra discusión. Zelda que lo esperaba para que se fueran juntos, miro la escena y sintió impotencia correr por su cuerpo. Por un lado quería interponerse y parar eso, pero por otro le decía que no eran sus asuntos y que no debía meterse.

_**If you could see**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you?**_

_**See you belong with me**_

_**Standing by and**_

_**Waiting at your backdoor**_

_**All this time**_

_**How could you not know?**_

_**Baby**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me.**_

Al día siguiente, en la tarde Link estaba buscando su traje de esmoquin, y vio que Zelda de nuevo estaba estudiando. La castaña le devolvió la mirada y ambos tomaron sus cuadernos. Link tomo al iniciativa escribiendo: "¿_VAS A IR AL BAILE_?" y Zelda escribió por respuesta: "_NO, ESTOY ESTUDIANDO_" Link hizo una mueca de tristeza y escribió: "_DESEARIA QUE ESTUVIERAS AHÍ_", Zelda se sonrojo y se despidió con la mano. Link cerró la cortina y apago la luz, lo que significa que se había ido.

Zelda: ¿Debería ir? Estoy segura que la pasara mejor con Ilia, pero… Soy su mejor amiga, debo estar ahí cuando me necesite, pero…

Busco entre sus libros y encontró el papel arrugado que decía "TE AMO". Pensó…

_**Oh, I remember**_

_**You driving to my house**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh**_

_**When you know you're about to cry**_

_**And I know your favorite songs**_

_**And you tell me about your dreams**_

_**Think I know where you belong**_

_**Think I know it's with me**_

Una hora después, en el gimnasio del instituto, todos bailaban y reían. Zelda se asomo y entro al lugar. Vestía un vestido blanco sencillo, pero sin duda era hermoso, su cabello estaba suelto y usaba una diadema blanca, y no usaba las gafas. Fue el centro de atención de las personas presentes. Link la vio y quedo paralizado, y vio que Zelda se acercaba.

Link: (Pensando) _Es un ángel… Tengo que ir a hablar con ella…_

Justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse el uno al otro, Ilia, usando un vestido ajustado de color rojo con brillos, detuvo a Link del brazo.

Ilia: Link, ¿te gusta…? (Mira a Zelda) ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Link: (Se suelta) Alegrando mi día… Ilia, tú y yo hemos terminado… (Se acerca a Zelda)

Ilia: ¿¡QUE!

_**Can't you see?**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands?**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me.**_

Ambos estaban de frente, tomados de la mano. Ilia se enojo y se fue del gimnasio.

Link: Creí que dijiste que no ibas a venir…

Zelda: Lo dije, no que lo haría…

Link: Estas muy hermosa…

Zelda: Gracias… Link, tengo que mostrarte algo…

Link: ¿Si? ¿De que se trata?

La chica saco de su pequeño bolsito el papel doblado que decía "_TE AMO_". Link lo leyó y dio una de esas sonrisas que la muchacha tanto amaba.

Link: Zelda… Y-yo también tengo algo que mostrarte…

De su ropa saco también un papel doblado y decía esa misma frase: "_TE AMO_"

Link: Quería mostrártelo, pero… tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad…

Zelda: Yo también tenía miedo…

_**Have you ever thought?**_

_**Just maybe**_

_**You belong with me?**_

_**You belong with me.**_

Zelda abrazo a Link por el cuello y este la abrazo por la cintura, y mientras bailaban, se besaron de manera tierna, pero apasionadamente.

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado, no tengo mucha experiencia contando esto, pero… Espero que por lo menos les haya agradado solo un poquito.

Atte: Princess Emi Kitty


	2. Notas de autora

¡Hola, muchachos! ¿Qué tal? Soy yo, Emilia.

Bueno, estoy aquí para responder a los comentarios que han puesto en mi primer One-shot. No son muchos, pero muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, por hacerse la molestia de leer y de comentar.

Bien, sin nada más que hablar, comienzo:

**Anel Monroy**, muchísimas gracias por el primer comentario y gracias por la bienvenida, también muchas gracias por aconsejarme esta página, ¡te quiero mucho, hermanita!

**Hero of Soul**, muchísimas gracias por comentar, y gracias por la crítica, la tendré en mente y claro, la seguiré. Gracias por pasarte.

**Kiichigo-Maya-chan**, gracias por comentar y por pasarte, y claro que seguiré escribiendo historias. Si quieres la lees, gracias por pasarte.

**Sugar5Star**, ¡yo también amo esa canción! Risas* y gracias por pasarte y comentar.

**Zelliana**, gracias por pasarte y comentar, también gracias por el consejo, si, quizás tengas razón y lo tendré en mente, ¡gracias!

Bueno, esos fueron los reviews, ¡los quiero un montón! No pido nada a cambio, solo quiero compartir mis historias con ustedes, para que opinen y critiquen si es que tengo algún error. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Atte:** Princess Emii Kitty


End file.
